Coin Runners at Battle Stadium: Bowser vs Bowser Jr
by breath20k
Summary: These two Koopas love to battle in Mario Kart and in this story inspired by Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, Bowser and his son are about to compete in a Coin Runners match at Battle Stadium. Buckle up for an amazing battle!


**Coin Runners at Battle Stadium: Bowser vs. Bowser Jr.**

It's a beautiful day at Battle Stadium where today is a very special day for Bowser and his son Bowser Jr. Today, they are about to compete in a Coin Runners match to impress the crowd. Everyone is excited for this competition as Lakitu came in with his cloud. He said, "Good afternoon, everyone! Welcome to Mario Kart and what a better way to spend this afternoon with a Coin Runners match at Battle Stadium!"

As Lakitu heard that, the crowd roared with excitement. Then he said, "That right, folks. These two Koopas will go head to head in a battle to see who can collect the most coins within the time limit! So, shall we bring them out?"

" _ **YEAH!**_ " The crowd replied with a cheer.

Lakitu agreed with them and said, "Then let's do it! Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to introduce today's contestants for this battle. The Koopa King and Prince of the castle... _**BOWSER & BOWSER JR.!**_"

Just then, the garage doors open up and out came Bowser and his son in their Standard Karts as they drive to the stadium with the crowd cheering. These two Koopas love to compete with their friends and enemies and today, they will battle each other in a special match. Lakitu came to them and said to the crowd, "There they are, folks. The combatants for today's battle! Great to have you with us."

"Thank you, Lakitu," Bowser said with a smile, "We're so glad to be here on a beautiful day and what a better way to spend the afternoon together with a nice battle! Right, son?"

"You bet, dad!" Bowser Jr. replied with a thumbs up.

Lakitu smiled and said, "So, you've been battling since we started this competition and today is a very special day for us because this is your very first Coin Runners match here at Battle Stadium and everyone is looking forward to this amazing showdown! Now tell me, how does it feel to be going head to head in this battle?"

"It feels great! I love battling with my son and today, we're going to give it our all in this game!" Bowser replied with a smile, "After all, this is Mario Kart and no matter what happens here, just try your best."

"I agree with you, dad. Mario Kart is everyone's favorite sporting event and it doesn't matter if you win or lose, it's how you play the game! That is what we're going to do today," Bowser Jr. said, "So..."

" ** _HAVE FUN!_** " They both said at the same time.

The crowd cheered with excitement as Bowser and Jr. finished their speech. Lakitu smiled and said, "That's right, guys! Mario Kart is all about having fun, no matter what happens. Well then, shall we proceed with the rules of Coin Runners?"

"Yes, please." Bowser replied with a smile.

"Alright, then. The object of the game is to collect as many coins as you can within the time limit. Along the way, you'll see Item Boxes scattered across the stadium. If you get hit by an item, you'll lose half of your coins. Whoever has the most coins at the end of the game, wins. Got it?"

"Got it!" Bowser and Bowser Jr. replied with a smile.

"OK! Now then, are you ready to have some fun?" Lakitu asked them.

"Yes!" Bowser and Jr. said.

"Alright, then! Bowser and Bowser Jr... _**TAKE YOUR POSITIONS!**_ " Lakitu shouted as both players took their starting places, Bowser by the Bowser statue and Bowser Jr. by the Mario statue.

"Now, let's bring in some coins!" Lakitu announced as the coins came in to the stadium, waiting to be collected by both players.

Lakitu smiled at the competitors and said, "All right! The coins are all placed at the stadium and ready to be collected. Now to make this battle extra special, I'm going to roll the Timer Die to determine how much time you'll have for this battle. Half of the sides have two minutes, and the other half of the die have three minutes. Whatever amount is shown on this die will be the time limit for this battle. Here we go!"

Then Lakitu rolled the die and then, it landed on three minutes. Lakitu looked at it and said, "The dice shows the number three and that means, it will be a three-minute battle! Scoreboard, set the time limit!"

The scoreboard agreed as the timer is set for three minutes. Al last, the Coin Runners match is now all set.

Lakitu took out his signal lights and said, "All right. The coins are in place and the time limit is already set for three minutes. Now the moment you see the green light, the battle will begin. Bowser and Bowser Jr... _**ARE YOU READY?**_ "

" _ **YES!**_ " Bowser and Jr. replied at the same time.

Lakitu agreed with their decision and said with a smile, "Alright, then! Good luck to the both of you and remember, have fun. And now ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for is finally here! Let the Coin Runners battle between the Koopas... **_BEGIN!_** "

With the word shouted, the crowd grew very silent as Lakitu pushed the green button on the signal, which triggers the first red light. The countdown to the start of the battle has begun.

"3..."

Not a single member spoke. Then the second red light came on.

"2..."

Bowser and Jr. looked at the coins as the final red light appeared on the signal.

"1..."

Everything grew silent as they await the green light and the final word to officially begin the battle for Bowser and Bowser Jr. Lakitu looked at the combatants, took a deep breath and then...

The moment came.

" _ **GO!**_ "

With the word shouted, the light turned green and both racers took off at the same time, collecting the first coin in the process. At last, the first ever Coin Runners match between the Koopas at Battle Stadium has officially begun.

Lakitu saw it all and said, "And here we go, ladies and gentlemen! The battle is underway as Bowser and Jr. scored the first coin of the match. Now that is how you start the game off with a bang, folks!"

Bowser and his son are enjoying a great battle as they hit each other with shells and bananas while collecting coins. It is a battle to the finish as the timer keeps on ticking with the crowd cheering for them.

Lakitu looked at the battle and said, "Well, this is getting very exciting as it gets, folks! There is still one minute and fifteen seconds left in the match and the score is tied at 11. Both Koopas are fighting for more coins and as you know, it is still anyone's game here in Mario Kart."

With each coin collected for the Koopas and each passing second of the timer, the crowd is getting excited. Even Lakitu is enjoying it as the battle is now entering its final minute.

After two and a half minutes of collecting coins, Lakitu looked at the timer and said, "Thirty seconds left!"

Bowser picked up another coin while Bowser Jr. grabbed two more with a few seconds to go. The scoreboard keeps on adding up as the timer is now flashing red, signaling the final ten seconds of the game.

Lakitu looked at the flashing timer and said, "Ten seconds! 9, 8, 7, 6..."

The crowd saw it all and joined in for the final countdown.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

Everyone watched the final moments of the battle and then...

 _BUZZ!_

The buzzer went off on the stadium scoreboard, signaling the end of the game. Lakitu heard it and then, it's official...

" _ **FINISH!**_ "

With the word shouted, the crowd cheered very loudly as the Coin Runners match finally came to an end.

Bowser and Bowser Jr. smiled as they finished their battle with a friendly hug. Lakitu came to them and said, "That was... _**AWESOME!**_ This was the best Coin Runners match we've had in the history of the competition and I loved it! Now then, are you ready for the official results?"

" _ **YES!**_ " Bowser and Bowser Jr. replied with a huge smile.

"Then let's do it! Drum roll please!" Lakitu announced as the drum roll was heard all across the stadium. It all comes down to this, the final results of the Coin Runners match between Bowser and his son is about to be revealed.

Lakitu looked at both competitors and said to the crowd, "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! After counting up all of the coins in this spectacular battle between these two Koopas, the results are now in! The winner of Coin Runners is..."

Both Bowser and Jr. looked at each other as they await the final results of this battle. Everyone held in their breath as Lakitu is ready to make his final decision. He looked at them, waited for a few seconds and then...

The decision has finally been made...

" _ **BOWSER & BOWSER JR.! IT'S A TIE!**_"

With the words shouted, the stadium roared very loudly as the battle ends with a tie. Bowser and Bowser Jr. hugged each other as they heard the final announcement from Lakitu. Lakitu clapped for them as the cheering continued on for these two Koopas.

Lakitu smiled to them and said, "Great game, guys!"

"Thank you, Lakitu! It was fun," Bowser replied with a smile, "So, how many coins do we have?"

"Let's go to the scoreboard and find out. Scoreboard, show us the final score for this amazing three-minute Coin Runners battle if you would please."

The scoreboard agreed as the final score appeared on the screen. Both Koopas have collected fifteen coins. Lakitu looked at the board and said, "Fifteen coins for Bowser, and fifteen coins for Bowser Jr.!"

Bowser Jr. smiled and said, "A tie game? I love it! Great game, dad!"

"Same to you, son." Bowser replied as they shook hands for a tie match with the crowd cheering. It has been a spectacular battle of the Koopas.


End file.
